Goodbye, and Goodnight, Forever
by B y a R e n
Summary: Dont know if this should be one-shot yet. Kuki leaves behind a note before she... You have to read it first!
1. The Note

**Hi! This is my second story! I'm still thinking if I should make this one-shot or not. Oh well, I'll decide that once I get reviews! Please enjoy!**

Kuki was sitting at her desk in her plush room, writing a note, a note to Wally. She was turning 13 soon, and she was not having the best time of her life. She'd rather die than have a chunk of her life missing! But what was she thinking in that head of hers. Once she was done writing the note, she folded it in half and put Wally's name on the front with a heart next to it.

She always wanted to tell him that she loved him, but was afraid he didn't love her back, or even like her for that matter.

She set the note on her bed, and walked over to the bathroom. In there, there laid a knife, with a black handle and a razor sharp edge. She closed the door and picked up the knife. She held the knife up to her neck, touching her skin. She closed her eyes and gulped. She wanted this to be over; she would be able to handle the fact that she couldn't remember her life from when she was eight to thirteen. She held the knife closer and closer to her throat.

Kuki started to cry as for she was going to commit suicide. She then got her nerves up and pushed the knife into her skin, breaking it. Blood started to flow out of her neck and onto the bathroom floor. Soon, her face was pale white. Kuki collapsed on to floor, her hair stained by the blood on the ground.

Wally's POV

I was walking down the very long hallway to Kuki's room, too check up on her. She has been acting very odd lately. She doesn't dance around with her cruddy rainbow monkeys anymore. She doesn't bug me about those stupid tea party things either.

I walked up to Kuki's 'curtain' and knocked on the wall beside it. No answer. I knocked again. Still no answer. I decided to just walk in. I made my way threw all of her stuffed animals to her bed. She didn't seem to be in her bed, but there was a note. I picked it up, and read the front. It was addressed to me!

"Hmm… I wonder." I said to myself. I opened the note. It read:

_My Dearest Wallabee,_

_As you know, I'm turning 13 tomorrow. And I'm not too fond of that, so I would be decommissioned! So, I decided I couldn't take this anymore. I have stored a knife in my bathroom; I'm going to die tonight Wally. Don't be surprised, for you know this was going to happen. _

_But there is one thing I've always wanted to tell you…_

_I love you… Wallabee Beatles. I've loved you ever sense I've met you! Do you believe in love at first sight? Well, that is my case. Goodbye, and goodnight, forever._

_-Kuki Sanban_

I couldn't believe it. I ran into the bathroom to find her lying there, in her own blood. I started to tear up. The girl I loved was lying there, in front of my feet, dead. I kneeled down and touched her forehead. She felt cold, she was lifeless. I put my arms around her and put her in a tight hug, and started to cry on her shoulder.

I heard Hoagie run up the stairs and come into Kuki's room.

"Numbuh 4! What is taking so long just to check up-on-numbuh-3!" he slowed down. He was standing in the doorway of the bathroom, with his jaw hanging down to the ground pretty much. "What happened?" he asked stupidly.

"Read the note on the bed." I said, still holding Kuki in my arms.

Hoagie read the note, and ran downstairs, to return with Nigel, and Abby. They came running in with shocked faces.

Later that day, we held a funeral for Kuki. A small funeral. Only us four. When everyone left, I stayed behind; I dropped a piece of paper into her, ahhem, hole. It was a page from my diary; yes I do have a diary or a journal as I liked to call it. It was a page that had my proof of my love for her.

Like she said, goodbye, and goodnight, forever.

**I know that was a cruddy end for the chappie, like I said, I don't know if I should make this one-shot. So please R&R. **


	2. No

**Hi I'm back! Here are some answers for the story!**

**Nikkie: Don't worry it might.**

**Gameboo: Again it might turn around.**

**almostinsane: Ok, I will continue! .**

**On with the story!**

* * *

It was two days after Kuki's 'death', and Wally was no better. He had been moping around his room all day! He couldn't believe it. Why would she do that to herself? Well, he wasn't going to let it go that fast, oh ho no!

He sat down on his pillow in his wrestling ring, burying his head in his hands.

"Why, why, why?" he kept asking himself. "Why did she do this to herself? She was perfect!" he shouted.

Just then there was a knock on his door. He jumped startled and got up to open the door. It was Abby. She was like his sister, she let him stay depressed!

"What do you want?" Wally mumbled.

"I want you to come down here and get some food!" she said irritated.

"I'm not hungry." He replied.

"Don't give me that! All you've eaten' was one french fry in TWO day's! Don't tell me you're not hungry!" she yelled.

"Ah'm not! I don't need food."

"Yes you do!" she poked him and didn't do anything but lightly push her hand away. With that she grabbed his arm and pulled him downstairs and into the main room.

"Let me go!" he yelled. "I am not hungry!"

"Oh come on Numbuh 4. You have to eat!" said Nigel, a little concerned.

"Yah! I don't know what I would do with out food!" said Hoagie, chewing on his slice of pepperoni pizza.

Wally just ignored them and walked outside. He started his way down to the graveyard. Once he got there, he went straight to Kuki's grave. He kneeled down and started crying.

"Why won't they leave me alone?" he said to the tomb stone. He knew he wouldn't hear an answer, but he felt like talking to it anyways. Just then he heard a voice…

"_Because they are concerned Wally. They care about you." Said the mysterious voice._

"What the… who said th-" he stopped right when he felt a cold hand touch his shoulder. He swirled around and saw a ghostly figure. "Ku-Kuki?" he stammered.

"_Yes Wally, it's me. Why do you seemed surprised? Surely you expected me to visit."_

Wally just starred into the transparent figure, flabbergasted.

Then he heard a weird but painful noise.

"Nooooo…" he said in a sore voice.

_To be continued _

**

* * *

****Buhahaha I truly am evil! Hmmm… I wonder what happed to Wally? Well, we'll find out soon enough! Please R&R. **


	3. You Gotta See This

**Yay! I'm Updating!**

**Review answers right here!**

**Mazzie4- W-why thank you! I think I will!**

**34lover- I curse you to! Just Kidding.**

**almostinsane- Thanx.**

**jasikaermine- It could be like that, but I pictured it with more pain.**

**BirdFeathers- Thank you!**

**I think that's all for Chappie 2!**

**I now will continue with the story!**

**_Previously on Goodbye, and Goodnight, Forever:_**

"Oh come on Numbuh 4. You have to eat!" said Nigel, a little concerned.

"Yah! I don't know what I would do with out food!" said Hoagie, chewing on his slice of pepperoni pizza.

Wally just ignored them and walked outside. He started his way down to the graveyard. Once he got there, he went straight to Kuki's grave. He kneeled down and started crying.

"Why won't they leave me alone?" he said to the tomb stone. He knew he wouldn't hear an answer, but he felt like talking to it anyways. Just then he heard a voice…

"_Because they are concerned Wally. They care about you." Said the mysterious voice._

"What the… who said th-" he stopped right when he felt a cold hand touch his shoulder. He swirled around and saw a ghostly figure. "Ku-Kuki?" he stammered.

"_Yes Wally, it's me. Why do you seemed surprised? Surely you expected me to visit."_

Wally just starred into the transparent figure, flabbergasted.

Then he heard a weird but painful noise.

"Nooooo…" he said in a sore voice.

_**Normal:**_

Wally kneeled down, with look of pain on his face. Kuki just stood there with a blank expression. Wally looked up and turned his head, to see a man in a black suit and mask.

"Who the heck are you!" he yelled in a sore voice.

"I am…" he pulled off the mask revealing Kuki's father. "It is your fault my daughter died and now you are going to pay!"

"H-how did y-you know?" Wally said, in a scared yet mad tone.

"I hear things when Kuki sleep talks, my son!" he said irritated.

Wally looked down ashamed. Kuki (her dad can't see her) kneeled down lifted up his chin making him look at her (yes, she can touch!). Wally had tears in his eyes.

"_Don't cry. I'll always be there for you, and watch after you no matter what." She said to him._

"You don't have to." He mumbled.

"_Pardon?"_

"You don't have to watch after me. I be with you in heaven."

"_What on earth do you mean?"_

Wally gestured to his back with his head, showing a knife stuck his back. Khani (is that how you spell her dads name?) had stabbed him to make him pay.

Kuki brought her hands to her mouth in shock. She glared at her father even though he couldn't see her. That was no reason to kill someone! Kuki wanted to slap her father, but she knew it would do no good. Only Wally can feel and hear Kuki, for he is the one meant for her and truly cares for her.

Khani looked down at Wally. Even though he had killed him, he still had tears in his eyes, for he had never killed anyone before. And he now knew he shouldn't have done it, but it was too late now.

Wally turned around and laid down, which pushed the knife in more. He winced as it went in farther. Once he was down, he said:

"I loved your daughter very much Mr. Sanban. I never intended her on killing herself, or me doing it for her. I know you much for your daughter. But one day you'll say to your self 'Why did I blame him?' or something like that. But now that I', dieing I will be with her for eternity, and no-one can stop me."

"I am very proud, for what you just said my son. I… already regret it now." Khani closed his eyes and put his hand Wally's forehead and wished him a happy life with Kuki.

Just then, Wally gasped raised up an inch, then fell back down, with his head plopped to the side. This was a sign… that he was, indeed, dead.

**In the tree house-**

"You guys see were Numbuh 4 went?" asked Hoagie.

"Nope"

"Nope"

Said both Abby and Nigel.

"Hmm… maybe he went for walk. Poor guy, probably went to Numbuh 3's grave. I go see him. Any you guys wanna' come?"

"No thanks."

"I'm good."

"Well, okay then." He said annoyed.

Hoagie got his jacket off the hanger, and went out side. Once he was out, he peered into the sky, staring at the moon and stars. He quickly looked down and headed for the grave yard. He saw a person, but it ran off quickly. 'Surely that can't be Numbuh 4.' He thought to himself.

Walked up to what used to Wally's body. When he saw the blood puddle, he let out a little squeak. 'He can't be dead! He can't be dead!' He sat down next to him and felt his pulse. No pulse. Tears filled his eyes. 'Did he commit suicide, or was he murdered.' Then he remembered the figure that ran away. Hoagie pulled out his communicator and called Sector V.

"Guys! Come down here quick! You might want to see this!"

**There you go! Another chappie! No it's not done! But, nice try! I tried making it long enough! So sue me! **


	4. Tears of Confusion

**I'm back! Again… So here are the answers… NO, jk.**

**Mazzi4- I know, I feel ashamed :'(**

**BirdFeathers- Thank you, and, true true.**

**almostinsane- Thanx.**

**jasikaermine- no and no one : ( **

**SupaLeet- Uh… I'd rather not, those are the only two dieing. Sorry.**

**Ok, that's it! Now, for the chapter, phew, I can do this I can do this! Here-we-go!**

**

* * *

**

**With Wally's Spirit**

Wally was on his way up to heaven. Once he got there, he Kuki standing there, waiting for him.

"Wally! Oh, I've waited so long!" she screamed.

"It's only been a week." Wally said as he raised his eyebrow.

"I know, but seemed like forever!" She said, as she 'tried' (key word) to hug him.

Wally pushed her away (yes they can feel each other now!) with a look of, 'DON'T TOUCH ME!' on his face.

"What's wrong?" She was extremely shocked at his reaction.

"Why did you do it Kooks? Why?" He, sympathetically, said.

"Do what?"

"Kill your self! How could you? You changed our lives!" he yelled.

"I-I… I don't know…"

"That is not a reason, that is… um… never mind! But I want a real answer!"

"I… didn't you read the note? It says in there, which was; I don't want a chunk of my life missing! I couldn't stand it if I did." She replied.

Wally stood on the cloud, starring into her eyes with disappointment. 'That's not a very good reason!' he thought to himself.

"Kuki, that is not a very great reason! Who cares! I mean, you won't remember why anyways! Why you live with what you have?"

**

* * *

**

**Meanwhile**

"What is it Numbuh 2?" Numbuh 1 said over the communicator.

"It's Numbuh 4, something happened…" he said as he choked on his words. "Really bad. Just get down here! BOTH OF YOU!"

"Ok, take it easy." Replied Numbuh 1.

Numbuh 1 and Numbuh 5 got in the ship and went down to the cemetery. Once they got there, they saw Numbuh 2 kneeling over someone. Numbuh 1 looked at Numbuh 5 and shrugged.

"I wonder what happened." Stated Numbuh 5.

Numbuh 2 heard her and turned his head around to see Numbuh 1 and 5 standing at the gate. Numbuh 2 lowered his head and gestured them to come over. Numbuh 1 took the first step and started walking slowly, Abby followed.

When they got to where Numbuh 2 was, they gasped. They covered their mouths with their hands.

"W-what happened?" Abby asked.

"He has a shot wound, he probably got." Hoagie said.

"Is he dead?" Nigel asked.

"I checked his pulse, unfortunately… no."

Abby collapsed into tears, and buried her face into Nigel's shoulder, staining it with tears. Nigel got tears in his eyes, but you couldn't notice it behind his sunglasses. Numbuh 2, was already crying.

"What do we do now? We're to team mates short, and we lost two of our friends!" Asked Hoagie.

"I really don't know…'

**

* * *

Buhahahahahahaha!**

**I evil! But please R&R.**

**Numbuh 4 was just here, and I have to make sure he doesn't he see this! hides computer**

**Numbuh 4: What's that?**

**Me: Nothing**

**Numbuh 4: Something tells me that I should say… REVIEW OR ELSE! Hmm… that was weird.**

**Me: Starts whistling**


End file.
